


The circus

by Kat_ie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2 cute little gays, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, My first fanfic so bear with me :D, a fanfic I made at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_ie/pseuds/Kat_ie
Summary: Gon takes Killua to a circus for the first time. But who will end up being a volunteer
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 8





	The circus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!. fun fact: i used this as a school assignment

The two boys make their way to the circus; stirring with excitement for what's about to behold. Killua had never gone to a circus before, all of his time was consumed at home or traveling the world with his sister. So he was very excited to finally get to see a circus up close, especially with his best friend Gon. The 14-year-old boy who had saved his life multiple times throughout their 2 years together.

Upon arrival, the boy's eyes wandered around the huge hut. Bright colors, the smell of popcorn, performers setting up the stage, and most of all; the magician. Gon and Killua had been most fascinated about the magician's performance, rumor has it they’re actually in the top 10 of the country. The boys grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat in the front row seats, making an attempt to control their excitement. Killua dug his hands into the bag of buttery popcorn, soon eating a handful; Gon looked over and laughed. At last, the show started. The two boys watched carefully at the performer's movements, they were so gentle and mesmerizing. Everything was peaceful until the magician traveled up on stage and demanded a volunteer. Gon and Killua both looked at each other, making eye contact with the magician; then back at each other.

“Please killua, I really wanna go. It looks like so much fun!” The dark-haired boy replied, eagerly trying to convince Killua to let him be a volunteer. Gon knew Killua also wanted to be a participant but at the moment, he completely forgot. His mind was set on the magician's tricks.”But I wanna go too gon! I've never been here so I wanna try it out!” The younger boy stated, he was desperate and growing furious. He loses his temper really fast, so losing his cool at the circus was not ideal. The two best friends started to argue, the circus focus was shifted onto them; causing a commotion. Killua did not enjoy arguing, so when Gon was distracted for a second; killua then dashed to the stage. When Gon saw the white-haired boy dash to the stage, he froze. How could he do this? Even after asking multiple times. The dark-haired boy sat down; watching Killua up on stage.

The boys had a silent bus ride back to the hotel, Gon was upset and didn't want to talk anymore. When they arrived at last Killua walked over to the window and reflected on his surroundings. When suddenly he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Gon freecss. The rain hammered like a construction site, making Killua unstable. As Killua stepped aside and Gon came closer, he could see the large smile on his face. He said, in hushed tones, "I want an apology."  
Killua looked back, even more, unstable and still fingering the crumbled tissue. "Gon, I'm sorry," he replied.killua looked happy, his emotions blushing like a red, bloody blade. The two boys hugged it out


End file.
